Aichi Sendou (Love letter)
by Goleeta-the-Kat
Summary: You received a love letter three times this week, who do you think is the writer? (A/n: My first fanfic, hope you don't mind)


You had your third love letter this week, "It's from the same person…" you said looking at its handwriting.

"I wonder who it is… It makes me very nervous…" You said to yourself.

"What makes you nervous, (L/n)-san?" a familiar voice asked, you quickly hid the love letter in your pocket and looked at your classmate named Aichi Sendou. "S-sendou-san?" You stuttered.

"What's wrong, (L/n)-san? Did I startle you?" He asked. "Y-yeah, probably..ahaha?" you scratched your head, you could imagine a sweat drop on your head right now.

"I'll be going now, Sendou-san. See you tomorrow." You said as you closed your locker. "Wait, (L/n)-san." He stopped me, "What is it, Sendou-san?" You asked. "I…" He looked down and thought again, "It's raining outside." He said.

"Oh yeah, the weather report did say it's gonna rain this afternoon, good thing I brought an umbrella!" you cheerfully said, You noticed Aichi looking down, you figured something.

"Sendou-san, could it be…You forgot your umbrella?" He widen his eyes, his face became red and he nodded. "I can't believe I'm so silly…Forgetting something like that." He murmured.

You giggled, "We can share you know? My umbrella's big enough." You said. He smiled, "Alright!"

The both of you went outside and walked together under your umbrella, you had to stay close to him to prevent being wet from the rain. "Sendou-san?" You said. "H-hai?" He replied.

"I saw you in card capital playing Vanguard with Kai-san." You said looking straight ahead the road. "E-eh? Could it be, you play Vanguard too, (L/n)-san?" He asked. You nodded, "Yeah, I play the (clan name) clan. Let's play together sometime!" You smiled.

"Sure!" Aichi smiled back, "Do you know Kai-kun?" he asked. You widen your eyes and became red, "Y-yeah….I admire him." You admitted, "In what way is the 'admire' do you mean exactly?" Aichi asked almost immediately after hearing what you said.

"Admire….I look up to him as a fighter of course, he's the strongest fighter I know! Do you admire him too, Sendou-san? Or do you perhaps, love him?" You giggled at the end but inside you were laughing almost crazy.

"Of course not!" Aichi blushed, "I only look up to Kai-kun as a fighter!"

"I see…" You laughed nervously. "Nne, Sendou-san." You broke the silence after a few seconds, "Hai, (L/n)-san?" he replied. "What does it feel like receiving a love letter?" You asked while looking into his eyes.

"I don't know exactly, I've never received one before." He answered, "Why the question, (L/n)-san?" he asked.

You thought twice about telling him and you chose not to tell him, "Nothing, I'm just asking…" You replied. Aichi looked down and stopped.

"Sendou-san?" you called him.

"You received a love letter, right, (L/n)-san?" he asked. "E-eh? You found out, ahaha…" You laughed nervously.

"(L/n)-san, you're actually too easy to read. Plus, I already know who sent that love letter." He said. "Hontou ni, Sendou-san? Who is it?" You asked with your eyes sparkling.

Aichi looked left and right to see if there is someone looking and is relieved that there was no one but them alone. "Sendou-saaaan! Who is it?" you asked.

Aichi placed his hands on your cheeks and looked into your eyes, "Sendou-san?" you said quite uncomfortable with what he's doing. His face was going nearer to yours, you made your eyes shut out of embarrassment. Aichi noticed your face red and nervous.

"No….not like this…" He murmured.

He removed his hands on your cheek and ran away, "S-sendou-san?!" you called him but didn't get any response, you noticed that it wasn't pouring down anymore so you fixed your umbrella and chased him.

"Sendou-san!" You grabbed his hand, he looked behind and you saw his face flushed red. "G-gomen, (L/n)-san…I couldn't control myself…" he apologized.

"W-what do you—"

"I sent that love letter! I love you, (F/n)!" he confessed. "Ehhhh? You responded in surprised. "I'm sorry, Sendou-san but….I only consider you as a friend—"

"Then is it okay for me to fall for you?" he asked. "Ah! Umm… It's alright, I guess…" you replied. He smiled, "T-then be prepared," he said, you tilted your head, "Wha?" you responded,

"Just you wait, you're going to fall in love with me!" He declared. "But first, we start as friends." You looked at him for a while, "Umm.. Alright?" you nervously said.


End file.
